TFA Drabbles
by Autobot Princess Arcee
Summary: Just some short drabbles using prompts that people have given me, mostly written from my tumblr. All of these involve Arcee in some way, shape, or form.
1. Shockwave - Arcee, Love me, Wed me

_Alright, so here's some little drabbles I've written. They're not in any related order or anything, just.. free writing from prompts people have given me over on my tumblr. I hope you enjoy them :3 This first one is Shockwave/Arcee (my OTP~) and the prompt was Love me, Wed me. _

* * *

Arcee shyly slipped her servo into Shockwave's clawed one, smiling up at him nervously. The tall mech looked at her and pulled her close, petting her helm. "There, there. You will like your new home."

It wasn't long before he led her into an elevator and they ascended up to the top of the tower. Once the doors opened, he led her inside. "This is your new home."

The medic looked around and smiled brightly, looking over the rounded tower main room. "It's…. beautiful!" she exclaimed, turning to throw her arms around the purple Decepticon. "I love it."

Shockwave gently stroked her back. "I am glad you agreed to this… to bond with me. It pleases me greatly." he told the small femme, watching as her blue optics lit up in joy.

"Anything for you Shockwave." she told him softly. "I love you."


	2. Megatron - Arcee, Break Me

_Megatron/Arcee, Break Me_

* * *

Arcee sat crumpled in the debris of the building. Littered around her was broken walls, crushed furniture, and mangled bodies. Such tiny little frames, new sparks that never had a chance when the bombing began, never had a chance to escape.

Perhaps if she had been there, she could have helped. Perhaps she could have rescued one. Or some. Or all. Perhaps she could have been a savior for them. Perhaps she could have died with them.

The sound of heavy pedsteps alerted her to someone coming. It wasn't until a large servo cupped her chin upward and wiped her cheekplate with a thumb-digit that she even realized she was crying.

"Now do you see?" Megatron asked the little Autobot femme. "Do you see what happens when you try to escape me?"

Arcee nodded silently, crying even more. She offered no resistance as the Warlord picked her up and carried her back to the Nemesis. He had thoroughly broken her. There would be no more tries at escape.


	3. Shockwave - Arcee, Shag Me

_Shockwave/Arcee, Shag Me_

* * *

The pink femme squirmed under the taloned servos of the purple Decepticon who hovered over her. This… this _torture_ had been going on for what seemed like several cycles now. Her tormentor would come into her holding cell and before she could even attempt to move, she would be hanging by her wrist joints from a chain in the ceiling and _he_ would be on her, touching her, _inside _her.

"This could all be over if you just give up the codes." The Decepticon whispered into her audials in a low and sensuous aristocratic voice. "All I want is the codes."

"N-Never!" Arcee cried out and in response, a sharp claw digit slid into her slick valve. "Nnggh!" She thrashed in her bonds, cheekplates hot, cooling fans on high.

"The codes."

"I… I won't… p-please!" her hips moved of their own accord, arching up towards her tormentor.

He chuckled darkly and slid his claw out of her and brought it up to her mouth. As she parted her lips to speak, he shoved his claw digit into her mouth, effectively cleaning it of her fluids.

The pink femme squealed in protest and after squirming wildly, she manged to get the now clean digit out of her mouth.

"Until next time." Shockwave chuckled softly as he left, leaving the writhing and needy femme hanging in the cell.


	4. Arcee - Tentakil, Amuse Me

_Arcee/Tentakil, Amuse Me_

* * *

The oceans on Earth were truly a wondrous sight to behold. Waves, tides, foam, seaweed, and all manner of creatures made up its depths and Arcee loved to view it. Such delightful little things those fish were! And the light reflecting off the surface of the water made her think of the lights that would reflect off of the buildings in Crystal City

On this night, her private stretch of beach was not-so-private. A large shape was beached on the sand and upon further investigation it was revealed to be a seacon. Which was odd. Seacon usually… well, stayed in the sea!

Arcee crept close and tilted her head to the side as she watched the still seacon. He had long tentacles and somehow, he just seemed… sad. Unsure what to say, the medicbot crept closer and reached out to gently touch one of the tentacles on the seacon. When he didn't move, she went to his side and began to push him, rolling him slowly into the sea.

As she got the seacon into the ocean surf, she suddenly went flying, letting out a loud shriek as she tripped on on of his tentacles. Like some bad joke, when she came up from the waves, a starfish was latched onto her shoulder. With another squeak she threw it off. Only to realize there was another on her leg. And another on her ped. And another on her arm!

The femme was too busy shrieking and flinging starfish off of her to notice that the seacon was calmly watching her, waving his tentacles around as he silently laughed at her.


	5. Arcee - Tentakil, Parade

Arcee was perched on the very large boulder that sat on the edge of the beach. Away from prying eyes and optics, she was able to relax and observe the ocean, along with its many inhabitants. A rather large squid crested the ocean swells. No, wait, that was just Tentakil, that crazy tentacled Decepticon. Nervously, the Autobot femme stood and was about to shout something to him but a glimpse of something in the water behind him caught her off guard and kept her vocalizer quiet. Cresting the waves right behind Tentakil was a squid. And then another. And another. Confused, the femme watched as Earth-squid after Earth-squid followed the Cybertronian one in some bizarre oceanic parade. ...the other Autobots were never going to believe this.


	6. Arcee - Rung, First Kiss

The pink femme stared up at the ceiling while Rung made some notes on his display. For a while, the only sound was the faint ticking and clinking of the stylus on different displays and datapads. Then she spoke.

"It was very... awkward." she began. "It wasn't like I expected to have feelings for him. I knew my friend already had his optics on him and I... I didn't want to betray him like that. But I suppose... well, what the spark wants, it wants."

Rung made a small sound of acknowledgement before making another quick note. "What did your spark want?"

"To kiss him." Arcee responded softly. "I stood there and the whole party was going on and I had so much high grade in me and I just... he was there, I was there, no one was looking... so I just grabbed him and I.. I felt so bold and so.. I kissed him."

"I didn't expect my first kiss to be with LongArm Prime."


End file.
